It is possible to provide the vehicle floor assembly comprising a floor to be secured to the structure of the vehicle and attachment devices for allowing fastening of safety components to the floor, the attachment devices being anchored to the floor.
Safety components are components involved in the safety of the passengers of the vehicle. Safety components namely include seats, seat belt attachments, child seat attachments, etc.
However, anchoring of attachment devices on the floor requires increasing thickness and/or material performances to be able to withstand high forces encountered during crash events.